Frankenstein
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Post Saison 4 **SPOILERS 4x20** Avec la naissance de sa fille, le grand vampire Klaus a du radicalement changer de vie. Mais quand son passé le rattrape et que sa petite Emma, âgée de quatre ans, est kidnappée, c'est une véritable course contre la montre qui s'engage pour retrouver la fillette en vie. Klaus en personnage central avec forte présence de Caroline, Elijah et autres...


**Frankenstein**

Klaus passait une mauvaise journée. Pour commencer, il manquait de sommeil. Sa fille sortait tout juste d'une angine d'une semaine qui les avait tous deux empêchés de dormir la nuit et pour couronner le tout, Rebekah était rentrée la nuit dernière à quatre heure du matin, pompette, et s'était cognée dans le guéridon de l'entrée qui s'était renversé dans un fracas assourdissant, réveillant toute la maison. Après ça, Klaus n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Ce matin, il avait conduit sa fille à l'école comme tous les jours et une des mamans, qui visiblement avait un faible pour lui, l'avait de nouveau harcelé pour l'inviter à boire un café. Klaus, excédé, en avait oublié ses bonnes manières et s'était montré grossier. Après coup, il avait regretté de s'être emporté, soucieux que sa mauvaise réputation ne fasse pas de tort à la petite. Puis il avait regagné le manoir et le calvère avait continué : Il avait reçu un coup de fil de monsieur Bennett, le maire, l'informant que le gala de charité qui devait avoir lieu le soir même risquait d'être annulé suite à de gros problème d'organisation quant à la location de la salle. Klaus, qui espérait trouver preneur pour plusieurs de ses toiles lors de ce gala, faisait aussi partie des organisateurs et il avait donc du se rendre en urgence à la mairie pour aider le maire à trouver une solution. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré sa fille à l'école à midi moins le quart, la situation n'était toujours pas réglée. En rentrant, il lui avait préparé des pâtes qu'il avait laissé bouillir trop longtemps, ce que sa fille, du haut de ses quatre ans, n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Emma était ensuite montée jouer dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure de repartir pour l'école tandis que Klaus passait divers coups de fil pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle salle pour le gala de charité. Heureusement qu'il connaissait des gens qui lui devaient des services et d'autres qui avaient peur de lui...

Après un énième coup de téléphone, Klaus raccrocha, très content de lui. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle salle et le gala de charité pourrait bien avoir lieu. Il se disait à peine que la journée ne serait peut-être pas si horrible que ça quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit que Emma et lui auraient déjà du être en route pour l'école depuis cinq minutes.

« Emma ! Cria-t-il en direction de l'escalier. On est en retard pour l'école. Emma ! Appela-t-il de nouveau comme elle ne descendait pas ni ne répondait. »

Klaus gravit les escaliers en vitesse et fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa fille dans sa chambre. Se fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. Il traversa le couloir, poussa la porte et se figea devant la scène : le robinet était ouvert à plein débit et de l'eau giclait en tous sens tandis qu'Emma, perchée sur le petit tabouret qu'elle utilisait pour se brosser les dents, essayait de se laver le visage avec une serviette de toilette dégoulinante d'eau. La petite semblait en effet avoir utilisé son temps libre pour explorer la chambre de sa tante Rebekah et emprunter son maquillage. Elle était couverte de mascara, de fare à paupière et de rouge à lèvres. Dans son application à se laver le visage, elle avait provoqué un véritable dégât des eaux et était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Klaus referma la porte sans un mot et s'adossa au mur du couloir pour respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et compta dans sa tête jusqu'à vingt – en général, il comptait jusqu'à dix, mais avec la journée qu'il passait, ça n'allait pas suffire – pour se calmer avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Dans la salle de bain, Emma avait fermé le robinet et commencé à éponger ce qu'elle pouvait avec sa serviette de toilette dégoulinante d'eau. Quand son père ne criait pas tout de suite, c'était pire. Ca voulait dire qu'il était vraiment super en colère. Méga punition en perspective. Elle devinait au moins une semaine sans dessins animés, voire même pas d'histoire avant d'aller au lit ce soir. Heureusement que ce soir, elle dormait chez marraine, se rappela-t-elle.

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure à Klaus pour démaquiller sa fille et lui enfiler des vêtements secs. Elle arriva en retard à l'école...

TVD-TVD-TVD

La situation sembla toutefois s'améliorer dans l'après-midi. Après une demi-heure passée à nettoyer les bêtises de sa fille dans la salle de bain et à évaluer les dégâts – plutôt importants – dans la chambre de Rebekah, la situation revint sous contrôle. Il passa l'après-midi à ordonner la chambre de sa fille et le salon où trainaient de nombreux jouets, avant de faire une lessive et de nettoyer la cuisine. Si cinq ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il passerait ses journées à faire du ménage, des allez-retours maison - école maternelle et qu'il n'aurait presque plus le temps de peindre, il aurait rit à gorge déployée mais c'était à présent son quotidien et, si c'était vrai que c'était là le coté le plus fastidieux de la vie de parent, il ne s'en plaignait guère. Sa petite Emma était toute sa vie et le moindre de ses sourires valait largement toutes les heures qu'il passait à ordonner le manoir. Tout en passant l'aspirateur, il eut une pensée pour Rebekah qui passait en ce moment des concours pour intégrer une école d'esthéticienne... Rebekah et ses projets saugrenus, songea-t-il. Puis il se demanda où était passé Elijah. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il se demandait bien où il pouvait être...

Après quoi, comme l'heure avançait, il gagna la chambre de sa fille. Puisque Rebekah ne savait pas à quelle heure elle rentrerait et qu'Elijah avait apparemment disparu de la surface de la terre, il avait du s'arranger pour faire garder sa fille pour la nuit, pendant qu'il serait au gala de charité. Il prit un sac de voyage et entreprit d'y ranger les affaires dont elle aurait besoin : son pyjama, l'incontournable Monsieur Moustache, petit chat en peluche compagnon de toutes ses nuits, des vêtements pour le lendemain, deux poupées, deux livres d'histoires pour l'endormir ce soir. Klaus fit un pas en arrière et parcourut la chambre du regard afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il aimait bien ce qu'il avait fait de la chambre de sa fille. Trois des murs étaient mauve mais le dernier, celui contre lequel était collé le lit, était une fresque que Klaus avait peinte lui-même. Il avait représenté une étendue d'herbe sauvage parsemée de fleurs colorées agitées par le vent ainsi que plusieurs personnages de contes : En arrière plan, fier sur son rocher, le Roi Lion rugissait ; dans un coin, à l'avant, Rox et Rouky se chamaillaient tandis que derrière eux, le Petit Chaperon Rouge cueillait un coquelicot. On voyait aussi la Belle et la Bête qui dansaient ensemble plus loin, près de Pocahantas et de Bambi. Contre un des murs lila se trouvait un petit bureau couvert de dessins aux feutre au dessus duquel Klaus avait suspendu un panneau de liège où plusieurs photos étaient punaisées, notamment la seule photo qu'il avait de Haley, ainsi que des photos de famille : Emma tout bébé dans ses bras ; plus tard, perchée sur les épaules d'Elijah ; dans les bras de Rebekah ou joue contre joue avec sa marraine. Une dernière photo semblait venir d'une autre réalité, d'un autre monde disparu depuis longtemps où lui, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah souriaient à l'objectif, bras dessus bras dessous, Klaus les yeux brillants, Elijah l'air heureux, Rebekah riant et Kol l'air fougueux. Avec la naissance d'Emma, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre familial mais le tableau de famille serait à jamais incomplet.

Puis il quitta le manoir, le sac de voyage d'Emma sur l'épaule.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? Demanda Klaus à sa fille quand il l'eut récupérée à la sortie de l'école. »

Il lui prit son cartable et ils commencèrent à marcher à travers le centre ville.

« De l'écriture !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

_ « Emma », énonça-t-elle, « papa » et « maman ». »

Klaus baissa les yeux vers sa fille. Il avait toujours su que ça serait en entrant à l'école qu'Emma comprendrait vraiment que sa famille n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'elle grandissait sans sa maman. Et ça n'avait pas manqué, ses questions étant de plus en plus nombreuses.

« Papa, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Oui, ma chérie ?

_ Elle s'appellait comment ma maman ?

_ Haley.

_ Elle était jolie ?

_ Très, répondit Klaus avec un sourire. »

Chaque fois que Emma abordait le sujet se son ascendance maternelle, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour maintenir la conversation sur un ton léger. La partie la plus compliquée avait été de lui expliquer que sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour. Il avait en effet du lui expliquer dans la même conversation comment sa mère avait perdu la vie, ce qu'était la mort et comment les bébés venaient au monde. Une conversation qui les avaient marqués tous les deux...

« Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux verts exactement comme les tiens, poursuivit Klaus. Et c'était une femme très courageuse, ajouta-t-il.

_ Des yeux verts comme moi ? Releva Emma avec un grand sourire en levant le visage vers son père.

_ La même couleur, exactement, lui assura-t-il. »

A la vérité, songea Klaus en contemplant Emma, il ne voyait pas grand chose de Haley chez sa fille, mis à part la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que lui, sa bouche... Peut-être que son nez était plus semblable à celui de Haley qu'au sien ce dit-il, encore qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était à ses yeux la plus belle des enfants. Ce qui le subjuguait littéralement chez sa petite princesse, c'était sa joie de vivre. Sa spontanéïté, son rire crystallin, sa petite voix de fée, ses longs cheveux blonds très lisses qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules frêles, son air émerveillé devant une fleur ou un nuage. C'était un choc pour un vampire assassin qui avait tout vu et tout connu des dix derniers siècles de rencontrer l'innocence.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? S'impatienta Emma en le tirant de sa rêverie.

_ Oui. Tu vas être sage chez marraine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas lui prendre son maquillage ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

La petite baissa les yeux d'un air penaud.

« Non, papa, répondit-elle. »

Klaus lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Marraine ! S'écria la fillette quelques minutes plus tard quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte. »

Caroline se baissa pour prendre sa filleule dans ses bras. Elle cala la petite sur sa hanche avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Klaus.

« Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Klaus tandis qu'elle refermait la porte.

_ Bien, et toi ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ La perspective d'un gala ennuyeux plein de gens snobes qui vont regarder mes peintures d'un oeil critique me réchauffe le coeur, répondit-il ironiquement.

_ Marraine, intervint la petite, on peut jouer à la coiffeuse, ce soir ?

_ Bien sûr, promit Caroline.

_ Ne jouez pas à la maquilleuse, en tous cas, conseilla Klaus avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne veux pas raconter à marraine ce que tu as fait à midi ? Fit-il en s'adressant à sa fille.

_ Non, c'est pas la peine, rétorqua la petite Emma d'un ton catégorique qui fit rire les adultes. »

Puis Caroline la posa et elle courut défaire son sac et installer ses affaires.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, s'excusa Klaus. Il faut encore que je me change et comme j'organise, il faut que je sois en avance. J'ai mis des pastilles pour la gorge dans le sac, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Donne-lui en une avant le couché. Elle a mangé des pâtes à la tomate à midi mais je sais que c'est ce qu'elle va te demander pour le diner donc si tu pouvais ne pas céder, ça m'arrangerait. Et si elle mange trop de bonbons...

_ Elle a mal à la tête, je sais, l'interrompit Caroline en finissant sa phrase. Je l'ai gardée des dizaines de fois, lui rappela-t-elle en riant. Je la connais comme si s'était la mienne. »

Et c'était vrai, songea-t-elle. Cette petite fille, ils l'élevaient ensemble et la jeune femme prenait son rôle de marraine très à cœur. Caroline passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Klaus dans une caresse quelque peu hésitante.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu peux partir tranquille et en profiter pour faire une bonne nuit après ce maudit gala. Ca ne m'ennuie pas de la garder jusqu'à demain après-midi, si tu veux, offrit-elle.

_ Merci, trésor, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. »

Klaus avait beau être un super vampire indestructible de mille ans, Caroline savait qu'il était comme tous les parents seuls qui devaient essayer d'être à la fois une mère et un père : trop souvent débordé et fatigué. Caroline était bien placée pour le comprendre : elle avait grandi dans ce schéma familial. La plupart du temps, Rebekah, Elijah et Caroline faisaient en sorte qu'il ne soit pas débordé et s'assuraient qu'il puisse consacrer à sa fille tout le temps dont elle avait besoin mais dernièrement, Rebekah avait préparé ses concours, Elijah avait semblé très occupé et elle-même avait eu beaucoup à faire avec Elena et Damon qui préparaient leur mariage. Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive, songeait-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Klaus appela :

« Emma, je m'en vais, chérie. »

La petite accourue et Klaus se baissa pour la serrer contre lui.

« Soit bien sage avec marraine, recommanda-t-il. Je reviens te chercher demain après-midi, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, répondit doucement la petite. »

Emma aimait bien dormir chez marraine, ça oui. Mais elle n'aimait pas dire au revoir à son père. Quand elle était plus petite et que Klaus devait s'absenter, il était arrivé que Caroline ou Elijah doive la lui arracher des bras tant elle refusait d'être séparée de son papa et s'accrochait à lui. Heureusement, en grandissant, elle avait cessé de pleurer quand son père s'absentait et les au revoirs étaient devenus plus faciles.

« Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. »

La petite ne répondit pas mais fit un gros bisous sur la joue de son père. Il lui ébourriffa les cheveux une dernière fois avant de se relever, d'embrasser Caroline sur la joue et de s'en aller avec un signe de la main.

Caroline le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Elle l'avait déjà vu fatigué, mais rarement à ce point là, d'autant plus qu'avec sa fille qui avait été malade la semaine dernière, l'inquiétude était venue s'ajouter au manque de sommeil. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Son coeur battait la chamade dès qu'elle croisait le regard de Klaus mais elle était incapable de faire le premier pas. Lui, il l'attendait, comme promis des années plus tôt, mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment, jamais les bons mots pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Et puis on avait beau dire, c'était toujours plus compliqué quand un enfant se retrouvait au milieu et la petite Emma n'avait pas besoin de voir son monde chamboulé.

Quand Klaus lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de sa fille, quelques mois après son retour à Mystic Falls avec le bébé, elle n'avait pas hésité. Ils étaient amis et elle s'était sentie honorée de sa confiance, honorée qu'elle compte assez à ses yeux pour qu'il veuille qu'elle fasse partie de la famille de sa fille. Avec les mois et les années, ils étaient devenus très proches et Caroline, rapidement, n'avait plus été capable de retenir les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Klaus et qu'elle niait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas. Ce n'était jamais le moment et surtout, la petite était toujours dans les parages, ce qui rendait toute confession impossible.

« Marraine ! Appela Emma. C'est qui sur la photo ? »

L'arrivée de Klaus lui avait fait oublier qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire du tri et que toutes sortes de souvenirs de lycée trainaient dans le salon, là où elle les avait laissés avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Caroline rejoignit la fillette qui tenait dans ses mains un cliché de son année de première.

« C'est Tyler, dit-elle en récupérant la photo.

_ C'est ton amoureux ? S'enquit curieusement Emma.

_ C'était, répondit laconiquement Caroline. Il y a longtemps.

_ T'as un autre amoureux, maintenant ? »

Caroline réfléchit à toute vitesse pour essayer de se sortir de cette impasse sans raconter de gros mensonge. Si elle répondait honnêtement, la prochaine question de la petite serait « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » et elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son père.

« Ca se pourrait, admit-elle en jouant la carte du secret.

_ Il s'appelle comment ? »

Et voilà, se morigéna-t-elle. Bien joué, Caroline.

« Oh, regarde ! Fit Caroline en attrapant une autre photo qui trainait. Là, c'est toi quand tu étais bébé. »

Elle pria pour que la priètre diversion fonctionne.

« Ah oui ! S'étonna la petite. Avec papa et toi. »

Caroline poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Les deux filles passèrent ensuite un moment à regarder les vieilles photos de Caroline puis l'heure du diner approcha et la vampire gagna la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite fille.

_ Des pâtes ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Tu n'en aurais pas déjà mangé à midi ?

_ Pas grave, argua la fillette en haussant les épaules.

_ Et si on faisait des pommes de terre et des légumes, plutôt ? »

La petite fit la moue mais ne protesta pas.

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Allô ? Fit Caroline en décrochant le téléphone, quelques heures plus tard.

_ _C'est moi_, fit la voix de Klaus. _Emma est déjà couchée ?_

_ Non, répondit Caroline, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se brosse les dents. »

La petite leva un menton couvert de dentifrice vers sa marraine quand elle comprit qu'il était question d'elle dans la conversation. Caroline lui sourit tandis que Klaus poursuivait.

« _La soirée s'est bien passée ?_

_ Très bien, répondit-elle franchement. J'ai réussi à lui faire manger autre chose que des pâtes ! Se félicita-t-elle.

_ _Elle a bien mangé _?

_ Plutôt, oui. Elle a un peu boudé les légumes mais elle a fini son poisson pané et ses pommes de terre.

_ _Sans ketchup ?_ S'étonna Klaus.

_ Faut pas exagérer, répondit Caroline en riant. Je ne suis pas magicienne. Et ce gala ?

__ Ennuyeux à souhait. J'avais espéré qu'Elijah viendrait mais même pas._

_ Tes peintures ont du succès ?

_ _Certaines_, admit-il modestement._ Tu peux me passer la petite ?_

_ Bien sûr. »

Caroline tendit le téléphone à sa filleule qui s'essuyait la bouche dans sa serviette de toilette et expliqua :

« C'est papa. »

La petite colla le téléphone contre son oreille avant de demander :

« Allô, papa ? »

Le visage de Klaus s'illumina quand il entendit la voix de sa petite princesse au téléphone.

« Bonsoir, ma chérie. Comment c'est avec marraine ?

__ C'est bien. On a regardé des photos, et on a mangé du poisson pané, et on a joué à la coiffeuse._

_ Tu as pris ton bain ?

_ _Oui. On avait mis plein de mousse ! _Raconta la petite. »

Klaus consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 22h30.

« Tu vas aller au dodo, maintenant ?

_ _Oui. Je dors avec marraine._

_ Chanceuse, plaisanta-t-il. Moi, quand je dors chez marraine, c'est sur le canapé.

_ _Normal_, rétorqua la gosse.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

__ T'es un garçon. Les garçons ça dort pas avec les filles_, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. »

Klaus eut un sourire en coin. Comme il aimait l'innocence de sa fille et comme il craignait le jour où elle grandirait et commencerait à penser autrement !

« Il faut que j'y aille, reprit-il comme il ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps au téléphone. Dors bien, ma chérie. Je t'aime.

__ Moi aussi, papa_, répondit la petite avant de redonner le téléphone à Caroline. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran et vit que Klaus avait déjà raccroché.

« Allez, au lit, décida-t-elle. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Caroline ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre à coucher plongée dans l'obscurité. A coté d'elle, Emma dormait paisiblement, sa respiration lente et régulière, et Caroline ignorait ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran digital sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'il était 03h42. Soudain, son ouïe surdéveloppée de vampire perçut un son proche de la maison. Un bruit de pas. Non, pas un. Des bruits de pas. Nombreux. Au moins cinq, qui convergeaient vers la maison pour l'encercler.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Caroline avait descendu les escaliers et se tenait dans le recoin de la fenêtre du salon. Elle écarta discrètement le rideau et vit trois personnnes qui traversaient le jardin. Trois hommes, vu leur stature. Ils avaient chacun un sac à dos et portaient des cagoules.

Caroline regagna la chambre aussi vite que sa nature de vampire le lui permettait.

« Emma, réveille-toi ! Chuchotta-t-elle avec urgence en secouant la petite fille. »

Dès qu'elle commença à remuer, Caroline lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Surprise de se trouver soudain baillonnée, Emma eut un hoquet de peur.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce, c'est moi, c'est marraine, la rassura Caroline en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Ne fait pas de bruit, lui ordonna-t-elle avant d'enlever sa main. Ecoute-moi bien, Emma, fit-elle d'un ton pressant en traversant la pièce. C'est très important. Tu vas te cacher et tu ne vas pas faire de bruit. Tu ne vas pas bouger avant que je revienne te chercher. »

Caroline ouvrit la penderie de son armoire et fit signe à Emma d'approcher.

« Marraine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchotta la fillette.

_ Fais-moi confiance, Emma, insista Caroline avec urgence. »

Tout en parlant, elle guettait les sons en provenance de l'extérieur. Aux cliquetis métalliques qu'elle percevait, elle devinait qu'un des assaillants crochetait la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Caroline prit Emma dans ses bras et la cacha au fond de l'armoire. Elle attrapa une couverture et la jeta sur la petite fille puis elle dissimula le tout derrière ses longues robes qui pendaient sur les cintres.

Caroline gagnait tout juste le salon quand la serrure de l'entrée céda. Elle se jeta sur son premier adversaire, toutes dents dehors et le mordit violemment à la gorge. Le sang gicla mais avant qu'elle ait pu achever sa proie, des mains l'attrapèrent et la tirèrent en arrière. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et on fini par la lâcher. Un deuxième adversaire reçut un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler au sol et Caroline, sans perdre de temps, l'acheva d'un superbe coup de pied fouetté en plein visage. Celui-là ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt ! Celui qui essayait de l'attraper par derrière reçut un coup de coude en plein visage et elle profita de son étourdissement pour lui coincer la tête dans le creux de son bras. Elle lui attrapa la mâchoire de son autre main et s'apprêtait à lui briser la nuque d'un geste sec quand il parvint presque à se dégager. Sa main glissa et des dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. A la douleur qu'elle ressentit, elle su que ce qu'elle suspectait depuis le début était juste. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas humains. S'étaient des loups-garous. Caroline recula d'un pas, la douleur de sa main irradiait jusque dans son épaule. Puis on lui attrapa les cheveux, un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle, suivi d'un atamis derrière la nuque, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Eh bien, elle n'était pas facile à maîtriser, celle-là, commenta un des loups.

_ Fais gaffe, Dandre, dit un autre. Qu'elle ne se relève pas.

_ T'inquiète, fit-il. Je l'ai mordue. »

Caroline perçut le pas d'un nouvel arrivant. Un pas plus léger et plus délicat. Des talons hauts apparurent dans son champ de vision. D'où elle se trouvait, écroulée sur le sol à essayer de reprendre ses esprits, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de la nouvelle venue.

« Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvée ? Tonna-t-elle d'une voix acide.

_ La vampire s'est vachement débattue, se justifia le dénommé Dandre qui était penché sur les corps des deux loups-garous dont Caroline avait eu le temps de s'occuper. Danny perd beaucoup de sang, constata-t-il auprès de celui dont Caroline avait déchiré la gorge. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Et Eli est assomé mais ça va aller, poursuivit-il en examinant le deuxième.

_ Aaron, porte-les jusqu'à la voiture, commanda la femme. »

Le plus costaud des loups-garous se pencha et chargea un de ses partenaires sur ses épaules avant de disparaître par la porte. Puis il revint et fit de même avec le second. Pendant ce temps, la femme n'avait pas cessé de s'organiser autour des différents sacs à dos.

« Trouve l'enfant, intima-t-elle ensuite au dénommé Dandre. »

Le loup commença à se diriger vers les escaliers mais Caroline se mit à crier :

« Non ! S'il vous plait, pas la petite ! Prenez-moi ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! Supplia-t-elle.

_ La ferme ! Lui cria la femme.

_ Je vous en prie, insista Caroline avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Je ne me débattrai pas, vous ferez de moi ce que vous voudrez.

_ Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

A l'étage, la petite Emma se mit à crier, à hurler de terreur.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Plaida Caroline. »

La louve ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle disposait dans le salon des petites bombonnes de métal assez semblables à des bombes lacrymogènes. Les bombonnes commencèrent à laisser filtrer une fumée blanche épaisse et noséabonde qui amplit progressivement tout le salon. Quand la substance atteignit les narines de Caroline, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Verveine.

La dernière chose qu'elle perçut avant de perdre connaissance fut le son des hurlements de terreur d'Emma à l'étage et la douleur de la verveine qui rongeait ses poumons et ses bronches.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Il était prêt de dix heures du matin quand Klaus prit la direction de la maison de Caroline pour récupérer Emma. Le gala ne s'était terminé qu'à trois heures passées et il n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais il était impatient de retrouver son bébé. Connaissant Caroline, elle allait sûrement leur proposer de rester déjeuner puis ils emmèneraient Emma au parc et passeraient l'après-midi ensemble, à la regarder jouer et à discuter de choses et d'autres. Enfin une journée calme et reposante ! Songea-t-il. Pas de ménage ni de lessive, pas besoin de surveiller l'heure pour l'école, pas de maudit gala à organiser, juste lui, sa fille et Caroline. Klaus sourit en se rappelant que plusieurs fois, on lui avait demandé si Caroline était la mère d'Emma. Comme elle la récupérait parfois à l'école et qu'elle les accompagnait souvent au parc, les gens avaient commencé à penser qu'ils avaient eu une liaison puis s'étaient séparés.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en arrivant devant chez Caroline. Il gravit les quelques marches du perron, sonna et attendit. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la maison était totalement silencieuse. Vide. Se pourrait-il qu'elles soient sorties ? Klaus plissa le nez. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'odeur ne venait pas de l'air mais de la maison. Un instant plus tard, il défonçait la porte d'un coup de pied et faisait irruption dans la maison.

« Caroline ! Appela-t-il. Emma ! »

La maison était remplie de fumée, un épais brouillard blanc chargé de vapeur de verveine. Klaus toussa et essaya de se protéger le nez et la bouche avec sa manche. Il trouva Caroline inconsciente au milieu du salon, en pyjama, les joues brûlées par les vapeurs toxiques et avec une vilaine morsure à la main qui semblait s'être infectée. La blessure était indubitablement l'oeuvre d'un loup. Venimeuse.

Fatale.

« Caroline, appela de nouveau Klaus en se laissant tomber à genoux près de la jeune femme. »

Il palpa le cou de son amie en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Un bref soulagement s'empara de lui quand il sentit un pouls sous ses doigts. Léger, filant, mais un pouls. La peur reprit toutefois aussitôt le dessus et il se précipita à l'étage à la recherche de sa fille.

« Emma ! Appela-t-il, fou d'inquiétude. Emma ! »

Mais il devint vite évident que sa fille n'était pas là. La chambre de Caroline était un véritable champ de bataille. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte, des robes étaient tombées de leurs cintres et une couverture trainait par terre. Les draps du lit avaient presque été arrachés et un oreiller était tombé sur le sol. Près de la porte, abandonné sur le parquet ou échappé des bras de sa fille, gisait Monsieur Moustache, le doudou.

Klaus redescendit à toute vitesse, attrapa Caroline qu'il jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la maison à l'air empoisonné. Il allongea délicatement Caroline sur la pelouse derrière la maison et se mordit le poignet pour la faire boire. Elle prit quelques gorgées de son sang et elle avait à peine lâché son bras qu'il demandait :

« Où est Emma ? Caroline, où est Emma ? Insista-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas immédiatement.

_ Emma, répéta Caroline, complètement désorientée. Elle a dormi avec moi.

_ Je sais. Où est-elle maintenant ? Caroline ! Fit-il en la secouant par l'épaule. »

Elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente, son organisme toujours empoisonné par la verveine qu'elle avait respirée toute la nuit et le venin de loup-garou. Elle entendait la voix de Klaus mais il semblait si loin d'elle. Sans ses bras qui la tenaient, elle aurait été incapable de rester assise par elle-même et se serait effondrée sur le gazon.

« Il... Il faisait nuit. Ils l'ont emmenée.

_ Qui ?! Qui l'a emmenée ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Caroline, fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Concentre-toi, c'est très important. Où est ma fille ? »

La lumière sembla soudain se faire dans l'esprit de Caroline et Klaus vit avec horreur ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Klaus, fit-elle en se reconnectant enfin à la réalité. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire... Des loups-garous... J'ai essayé mais ils étaient au moins cinq et je n'étais pas assez forte. Ils l'ont emmenée.

_ Quand ?

_ Cette nuit. Je les ai entendus approcher et ça m'a réveillé. Ils avaient encerclé la maison alors j'ai caché Emma dans la penderie mais ils l'ont trouvée et ils l'ont emmenée.

_ Où ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Klaus. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ils avaient une sorte de gaz de verveine avec eux et j'ai perdu connaissance, expliqua-t-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur son visage. »

Klaus se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le jardin. Sa fille avait été kidnappée par des loups-garous et il n'avait pas l'ombre du début du commencement d'une piste pour la retrouver.

« Je suis désolée, poursuivit Caroline en pleurant. Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai essayé de les arrêter. »

Klaus sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Caroline.

_ J'appelle du renfort. Décroche, bon sang, s'énerva-t-il contre son interlocuteur qui ne répondait pas. Elijah, rapelle-moi, lâcha-t-il sèchement sur la boite vocale avant de raccrocher et de faire un autre numéro. Rebekah ? J'ai besoin que tu descendes à la cave prendre toutes nos réserves d'aconite. Prépare des grenades anti-loups. … Fait-le Rebekah, c'est tout ! »

Puis il raccrocha de nouveau et repartit vers la maison dont il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour évacuer le gaz. Après quoi, il regagna le jardin et se mit à observer les traces de pas que leurs aggresseurs avaient laissées derrière eux. Caroline, elle, attendit une minute que l'air à l'intérieur de la maison se soit renouvelé avant d'aller chercher son téléphone portable à son tour et d'appeler du renfort également.

« Maman, fit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots quand le sherriff de Mystic Falls répondit. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Elijah sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et passant une serviette de toilette dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il regagna la chambre à coucher et abandonna sa serviette de toilette sur le fauteuil dans le coin sous la fenêtre :

« Toujours pas levée ? S'étonna-t-il auprès de la jeune femme allongée dans le lit défait.

_ Tu rigoles ? Fit-elle en levant les yeux du magasine qu'elle feuilletait négligemment. Pour une fois que j'ai mon samedi, je reste couchée toute la journée. »

Elijah eut un sourire en coin et se rallongea à ses cotés, lui volant un baiser au passage.

« Ca me va, approuva-t-il.

_ Ton téléphone a sonné, l'informa-t-elle.

_ Je sais, répondit-il sans s'affoler. Mon frère me cherche.

_ Je sais mais là, il te cherche vraiment...

_ Audrey, l'interrompit Elijah. Je m'en fiche. Klaus est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Il a appelé cinq fois en trois minutes. »

Elijah fronça les sourcils. Même pour Klaus, c'était exagéré. Elijah s'apprêtait à rappeler son frère quand le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit Elijah en décrochant, devinant un problème sérieux dans l'insistance de son petit frère à le joindre. … Quoi ?! Quand ? »

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et avait attrapé une chemise qu'il commençait à enfiler.

« Caroline va bien ? … Je suis en chemin, je serais là dans vingt minutes, dit-il après avoir consulté sa montre. »

Puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers Audrey. La jeune femme s'était redressée dans le lit et lui lançait un regard inquiet et curieux, les sourcils froncés.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Un problème de famille, éluda-t-il en récupérant ses affaires.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose ?

_ Non. Oui. Peut-être. »

Il se rassit sur le lit et se massa le front pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits. Audrey posa une main appaisante sur son épaule.

« Ma filleule vient d'être kidnappée par une bande de loups-garous. Probablement une meute. Tu connais quelqu'un dans le coin ?

_ Non, je regrette. Je te l'ai dit mon père était le seul loup que je connaissais. Depuis sa mort, je suis seule. »

Elijah acquiesça en silence.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Offrit-elle.

_ Surtout pas. Connaissant mon frère, des têtes vont voler. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le moment pour lui présenter ma petite-amie loup-garou. Je t'appelle, promit-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de quitter l'appartement à vitesse vampirique. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

« Tout le monde dehors ! S'énerva Liz Forbes. Klaus, sortez d'ici. Caroline, dehors. Vous aussi, Elijah.

_ Mais... voulut protester l'originel.

_ Non ! L'interrompit le sherriff. Cette maison est une scène de crime et vous piétinez des indices. »

Elle fit sortir tout le monde dans le jardin et tira la porte derrière elle avec sa main gantée de latex.

« Sauf votre respect, Sherriff, insista Elijah tandis que son frère recommençait à faire les cents pas, près d'exploser. C'est une attaque personnelle dirigée contre Klaus et je ne crois pas que la police puisse vraiment faire quelque chose.

_ Vous avez des pistes ? Lui demanda le sherriff.

_ Non, admit-il.

_ Alors laissez-moi faire ce que je peux pour aider. Klaus, bon sang, allez piétiner ailleurs ! Reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'hybride. »

Quelque une heure plus tard, la maison était cellée, les relevés d'empreintes effectués et la scène de crime photographiée et Liz avait réussi à renvoyer tout le monde au manoir. Etant donné la nature vampirique de l'affaire, il était hors de question de traiter l'enquête au commissariat. Le manoir Mikaelson servirait donc de quartier général.

« Je veux tous les téléphones portables sur la table basse, informa Liz en y installant également un PC portable. »

Tout le monde se sépara de son téléphone et le sherriff entreprit de relier les différents appareils entre eux.

« Si comme vous le pensez il s'agit d'une attaque contre Klaus, les ravisseurs voudront quelque chose en échange et on devrait bientôt avoir une demande de rançon, expliqua-t-elle. S'ils appellent, mon adjoint sera capable de tracer l'appel. »

Le jeune policier qui l'accompagnait confirma d'un signe de tête.

« A présent, reprit Liz, je veux que vous attendiez ici pendant que j'utiliserai la cuisine comme salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Pourquoi nous interroger nous ? S'étonna Rebekah.

_ C'est la procédure classique pour les cas de disparitions et d'enlèvements. On commence toujours par interroger les proches, expliqua-t-elle. Caroline, tu passes la première. »

Caroline se leva du canapé et suivait sa mère en direction de la cuisine quand Klaus intervint :

« C'est ridicule ! Je veux être dehors à chercher ma fille ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Non, rétorqua le sherriff. Vous voulez être là quand les ravisseurs appeleront, croyez-moi. »

Le sherriff remarqua qu'il tenait toujours le doudou de sa fille à la main et son coeur se serra. Les affaires qui impliquaient des enfants étaient toujours les plus compliquées à gérer pour les enquêteurs et étant elle-même parent, elle comprenait à quel point la situation était insupportable pour Klaus. Elle ne s'étonnait pas que la réaction de Klaus soit typiquement humaine. L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant, ce n'était pas une question d'humanité. C'était universel. Toutefois, dans ce genre d'affaire, les inspecteurs n'avaient pas le temps de rassurer les parents, d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi car c'était toujours une véritable course contre la montre pour retrouver les enfants en vie : 25% des enfants kidnappés étaient tués dans l'heure qui suivait le kidnapping, 75% dans les premières 24h. La petite Emma avait disparu depuis neuf heures déjà.

Malheureusement, l'interrogatoire de Caroline ne lui apprit pas grand chose. Sa fille lui avait donné la description sommaire de cinq agresseurs : un grand type barraqué d'au moins 1m90 à la voix rauque du nom de Aaron ; un dénommé Dandre dans les 1m75 et une femme aux cheveux roux et à la voix acide et sans pitié qui semblait être celle qui donnait les ordres. Elle avait ensuite entendu les noms de Eli et Danny mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ses cinq assaillants portaient des cagoules et des gants en cuir. Adieu les empreintes exploitables et l'identification visuelle, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle procéda ensuite à des prélèvements sous les ongles de Caroline dans le cas où elle serait parvenue à griffer un de ses agresseurs et les fit porter au labo par un de ses agents.

Puis Caroline quitta la cuisine et Klaus prit sa place.

« Où étiez-vous à l'heure de l'enlèvement ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Ici, je dormais.

_ Vous êtes rentré au manoir directement après le gala ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Quelqu'un peu le confirmer ?

_ Rebekah dormait dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu rentrer. Ecoutez, Liz, c'est une affaire de vampires. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous raconter ma soirée va nous aider à retrouver Emma.

_ Si la procédure est ainsi faite, c'est parce qu'elle est efficace, essaya de le rassurer Liz. Mes questions ont pour but d'éliminer des suspects et de construire un profil. Dans les cas d'enlèvements orgnisés et avec une victime ciblée, les parents connaissent le ravisseur dans 90% des cas. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut vous concentrer. Est-ce que vous voyez qui aurait pu vouloir kidnapper votre fille ?

_ J'ai une petite centaine d'idées, en effet, admit-il amèrement en songeant à tous les vampires qu'il avait contrariés au fil des siècles.

_ Quelqu'un en particulier ?

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que vous devez de l'argent à quelqu'un ?

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelqu'un qui vous suivait ? Une voiture régulièrement garée dans la rue ?

_ Non.

_ Qui savait que Emma serait seule avec Caroline la nuit dernière ?

_ Je n'en sais rien ! A part la famille proche, personne, à moins qu'elle n'en ait parlé à l'école. »

« Où étiez-vous à l'heure de l'enlèvement ?

_ Ici, dans ma chambre, répondit Rebekah.

_ A quelle heure est rentré votre frère ?

_ Il devait être trois heures, trois heures et quart. Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai entendu rentrer mais je me suis aussitôt rendormie.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas vous qui gardiez la petite ?

_ J'avais des concours hier et je suis rentrée tard.

_ A quelle heure ?

_ Minuit environ. C'était à New York. Je suis rentrée par le dernier train.

_ Vous voyez qui a pu enlever votre nièce ?

_ Si Katherine était toujours un vampire, je l'aurais suspectée mais maintenant qu'elle est humaine... Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Où étiez-vous à l'heure de l'enlèvement ? »

Elijah plissa les yeux, l'air d'hésiter, avant de répondre.

« Chez une amie.

_ Toute la nuit ? Demanda le sherriff avec indifférence.

_ C'est exact.

_ Nom et coordonnées, exigea-t-elle en lui tendant son calepin. »

Elijah écrivit le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Audrey avant de rendre au sherriff son carnet.

« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelqu'un qui vous suivait où vous surveillait ces temps-ci ?

_ Non, mais pour être honnête j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours chez mon amie. Que je n'aie rien vu ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne.

_ Certes, admit le sherriff. Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mademoiselle... Jacobs ? Acheva-t-elle après un coup d'oeil au nom qu'Elijah avait inscrit sur son carnet.

_ C'est pertinent pour votre enquête ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Tout est pertinent.

_ Dix jours, admit-il donc, assez peu fier de sa conduite. »

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'enfuir avec la première inconnue, la situation lui avait quelque peu échappé.

De retour au salon, Liz avait tendu son calepin à son adjoint qui avait parcouru les notes de sa collègues avant de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Pendant ce temps, Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah essayaient de réduire la liste des suspects :

« Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas être un vieil ami de Marcel ? Insistait Elijah.

_ Oui, j'en suis sûr ! S'emporta Klaus. Marcel est mort depuis plus de trois ans et j'ai fait le ménage à la Nouvelle Orléans. Plus personne là-bas n'oserait s'en prendre à moi ou à ma fille.

_ Et cette sorcière du Dakota du Sud qui avait juré de te détruire ? Se rappela Rebekah.

_ Si une sorcière aussi puissante était dans le coin, on le saurait, répondit Elijah. De plus, les sorcières ne travaillent pas avec les loups-garous. »

« Liz, appela soudain l'adjoint, toujours penché sur son ordinateur. »

Le sherriff le rejoignit et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer l'écran.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voulut savoir Klaus. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Le sherriff releva la tête et se tourna vers Elijah.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez bien Audrey Jacobs ?

_ De quoi elle parle ? S'étonna Klaus. Qui s'est, celle-là ? Elijah ? »

Elijah leva une main pour faire taire son frère.

« Je la connais assez pour lui faire confiance et savoir qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la disparition de ma nièce.

_ Vous saviez qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire ? Poursuivit le sherriff. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elijah. A l'expression de son visage, il était clair qu'il n'était pas au courant.

« Non, admit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_ Conduite en état d'ivresse et vol à l'étalage.

_ Se sont des délits mineurs, je suis sûr que c'était il y a longtemps et...

_ Je répète, intervint à nouveau Klaus, les points serrés et les mâchoires crispées, qui est cette femme ?!

_ Ma petite-amie, admit Elijah. »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Klaus avait poussé Elijah contre un mur et lui écrasait la gorge de son bras.

« Lâche-moi, souffla Elijah comme la pression que Klaus exerçait sur sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer. Ce n'est pas elle...

_ Tu en es bien sûr, Elijah ? Ragea Klaus, son visage à deux centimètres de celui de son frère. Parce que la dernière fois que tu as eu une copine, c'était Katherine. Pour la deuxième fois. Et tu t'es fait avoir. Pour la deuxième fois.

_ Je ne l'ai pas quittée de la nuit, raconta-t-il. Et Audrey n'est pas un vampire... »

Vaincu, Klaus le lâcha et recula.

« C'est un loup-garou, dit Elijah en achevant sa phrase. »

Heureusement pour Elijah, Caroline et Rebekah se jetèrent toutes les deux sur Klaus pour le retenir, chacune par un bras.

« Nik, calme-toi, je t'en prie, fit Caroline tout en le retenant. Ce n'est pas elle, Elijah était avec elle. »

Il cessa de se débattre et Caroline et Rebekah relâchèrent leurs étreintes.

« Caroline, appela sa mère. »

Elle se retourna et sa mère lui montra l'écran de l'ordinateur. La photo d'Audrey Jacobs, issue du service des cartes grises, montrait une femme brune au visage fin et au sourire chaleureux.

« Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai vu hier soir, confirma Caroline. J'en suis sûre. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Audrey Jacobs gravit rapidement l'escalier de l'immeuble insalubre jusqu'au sixième étage et cogna à la porte.

« C'est Audrey, annonça-t-elle. »

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et Dandre la laissa entrer.

« Tu en as mis du temps, l'interpela Bree tandis que Dandre refermait la porte derrière elle.

_ Je voulais être sûre qu'Elijah ne me rapellerait pas tout de suite. »

Bree haussa les épaules et rejeta en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé, à ces deux là ? S'étonna Audrey en trouvant Eli et Danny inconscients sur les canapés.

_ La mission de cette nuit s'est passée moins bien qu'on ne l'espérait, expliqua laconiquement Bree.

_ Et comment va Steven ? S'enquit Audrey.

_ Mal. Chloé lui fait toujours des décoctions de plantes qui ralentissent les effets de la morsure mais il va crever si notre plan ne marche pas.

_ Ca serait vraiment dommage, intervint sarcastiquement Aaron.

_ Toi, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, rétorqua Bree. Si tu n'avais pas mordu Steven, on n'en serait pas là.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-il. Si Chloé ne l'avait pas ramené ici, je ne l'aurais pas mordu. Cette gamine a un problème pour sortir avec un vampire, jugea-t-il.

_ Les vampires ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais que tu le crois, intervint Audrey.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! S'énerva Aaron. Ton boulot s'était juste de distraire l'originel et de récupérer un numéro de téléphone, alors ne va pas t'en amouracher.

_ Elijah Mikaelson est un type bien, le défendit-elle. Il est galant, attentionné et il se soucie de sa famille. Trois qualités plutôt rares de nos jours chez les hommes et chez les loups-garous, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers une des chambres à coucher. Toutes les pièces de l'appartement n'étaient pas meublées et la chambre était habituellement entièrement vide. C'était l'endroit préféré de Audrey dans cet appartement délabré. Un endroit calme, loin des disputes incessantes de Bree et Aaron, des pitreries de Dandre, des ordres de Tyler et des jérémiades de sa cousine Chloé dont le petit-ami vampire se mourait de la morsure d'Aaron. Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé de rencontrer d'autres loups, des gens comme elle, et quelle déception c'était aujourd'hui. Enfin, si le plan fonctionnait, elle aurait au moins aidé une jeune fille à sauver l'amour de sa vie...

Toutefois, elle se figea en entrant dans la chambre. La pièce n'était pas vide. En son centre se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle une petite fille était ligotée, poignets scotchés aux accoudoirs de la chaise, les chevilles attachées ensemble et un gros morceau de scotch gris sur la bouche. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pyjama d'été, débardeur et petit short et son visage était trempé de larmes. Elle était si petite que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Bree ? S'écria-t-elle en retournant dans le salon en courant.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Bree.

_ Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'attacher !

_ Je te signale que tu nous a aidés à préparer son kidnapping, lui rappela Bree sans lever les yeux de son occupation.

_ L'enlever, oui, mais pas la traiter comme ça ! Elle a quatre ans ! Monstre ! »

Bree pivota gracieusement sur ses hanches et lui décocha une violente gifle en plein visage.

« Ca suffit, Audrey, fit-elle d'une voix chargée de menace. Nous t'avons accueillie dans notre meute quand tu n'avais personne. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu nous a aidés à kidnapper cette gosse et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Alors arrête de t'énerver toute seule, fous-moi la paix et si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours te plaindre à Tyler. »

Audrey traversa de nouveau l'appartement. Elle était proche de la panique. La situation avait dégénéré dans des proportions hallucinantes. Elle ne connaissait pas Klaus Mikaelson mais elle avait passé quelques jours avec son frère Elijah et vu sa puissance. Elle savait que si l'hybride ne récupérait pas sa fille en bonne santé, ils étaient tous morts.

« Tyler, fit-elle en entrant dans la deuxième chambre. »

Tyler se leva du coin où il était assis. Au centre de la pièce, sur un matelas posé à même le sol gisait le pauvre vampire Steven avec sa morsure de loup-garou infectée. Chloé lui tenait la main.

Tyler rejoignit Audrey dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrirère lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Tu as vu dans quelles circonstances Bree retient la fillette ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Elle l'a ligotée sur une chaise. La petite est terrifiée, elle a froid et elle va être marquée aux poignets et aux chevilles.

_ Et alors ?

_ « Et alors ? », répéta Audrey, incrédule. Alors si l'hybride récupère sa gosse avec des bleus, on est tous morts. Tu nous mets tous en danger pour sauver un vampire, tu es sûr que ça vaut le coup ?

_ Steven fait partie de la meute, affirma Tyler. C'est l'un des nôtres. Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-il ensuite, je vais m'occuper moi-même de la petite Mikaelson. »

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage d'Audrey disparut soudainement. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Tyler partit le long du couloir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de gâteaux et une couverture. Il entra dans la chambre où la petite était détenue et Audrey s'empressa de le suivre.

C'était donc elle, songea Tyler en entrant dans la chambre, le petit monstre qui avait tué Haley. Elle avait ses yeux, remarqua-t-il immédiatement. Oh bien sûr, Tyler n'était pas irrationnel au point de reprocher la mort d'Haley à cette pauvre enfant qui n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Klaus et de personne d'autre.

Tyler s'approcha de la fillette et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il pouvait lire la frayeur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Elle était plutôt chétive pour son âge, remarqua-t-il. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre et ne dépassait sûrement pas les douze ou treize kilos. Une toute, toute petite fille.

« Tu ne vas pas crier si j'enlève le scotch, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

La petite fit non de la tête et Tyler lui enleva son baillon.

« Je veux mon papa, réclama la petite d'une voix chargée de sanglots. »

Tyler eut un sourire en coin. Il trouvait amusant qu'on appelle Klaus pour obtenir protection et réconfort quand il semait la mort et la douleur partout où il allait depuis des siècles.

« Bientôt, promit-il en lui libérant les poignets. »

Puis il étendit la couverture sur les épaules de la fillette.

« Tu as faim ? Soif ? S'enquit-il en lui montrant les denrées qu'il lui avait apportées. »

La gosse fit non de la tête. Il enleva également le scotch qui lui entravait les chevilles et la petite se recroquevilla sur la chaise en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Audrey va rester avec toi, l'informa Tyler en désignant la jeune femme qui se tenait en retrait. Tu peux lui demander de t'apporter ce que tu veux mais si tu cris ou si tu essayes de t'échapper, elle te remettra le scotch sur la bouche et elle te rattachera, c'est clair ? »

Cette fois son hochement de tête voulait dire oui. Tyler se releva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand la gamine parla à nouveau.

« Je te connais, fit-elle.

_ Non, rétorqua Tyler. Tu ne m'as jamais vu avant.

_ Si, insista la fillette de sa petite voix. Sur une photo chez marraine.

_ Comment elle s'appelle, ta marraine ? Fit Tyler en se retournant, n'accordant toujours pas beaucoup de crédit à la prétention de la fillette.

_ Caroline. C'est parce qu'elle t'aime plus que tu es méchant avec moi ? »

Tyler Lockwood serra les mâchoires et se détourna.

« Je vais passer l'appel, informa-t-il Audrey. Tu as le numéro ? »

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit le morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit le numéro de téléphone subtilisé dans les contacts d'Elijah pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain.

Tyler quitta la chambre avec dans le ventre une haine viscérale pour Klaus et un grand sentiment de trahison à l'encontre de Caroline. Mais tout ça serait bientôt fini.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Caroline gravit les escaliers et parcourut l'étage à la recherche de Klaus. Elle le trouva dans la chambre de sa fille, assis sur le lit, le doudou de la petite entre les mains. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

« Tu tiens le coup ? s'enquit-elle en passant une main dans son dos. »

C'était une question stupide, elle le savait. Bien sûr que non il ne tenait pas. Emma était toute sa vie et non seulement, ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste pour la retrouver mais en plus, il ne savait même par où commencer à chercher. Si seulement Bonnie était encore en vie, ils auraient pu tenter un sortilège de localisation, mais elle était morte depuis longtemps.

« Emma est tellement petite, murmurra Klaus d'une voix blanche. Elle doit être terrifiée et elle n'a même pas son doudou avec elle.

_ On va la retrouver, promit Caroline. »

Klaus ne répondit rien. Oui, il retrouverait sa fille. Mais quand ? Et dans quel état ? Emma sortait tout juste d'une angine. Elle avait toussé toute la semaine passée et s'ils l'avaient emmenée dans un endroit froid... Si elle avait du mal à respirer et qu'ils l'avaient baillonée pour l'empêcher de crier, elle risquait de suffoquer. Tout était de sa faute, songea-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais du se séparer d'elle toute une nuit. Il n'aurait jamais du la confier à Caroline.

Caroline se leva du lit et traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau d'Emma. Elle ramassa un dessin qui y trainait.

« Non, ne... commença Klaus. Laisse ça, fit-il. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas qu'on dérange les affaires de sa fille. Tout devait rester exactement comme elle l'avait laissé. Klaus préférait que le bureau d'Emma reste en désordre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre et se dise que son enlèvement avait été une punition pour ne pas avoir rangé sa chambre...

« Excuse-moi, commença Caroline.

_ Laisse-moi, fit-il. »

Elle revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Non, Nik, je ne te laisserai pas seul.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Nik et sors d'ici ! Répéta-t-il en s'énervant et en se levant du lit d'un bond.

_ Mais enfin, calme-toi, fit Caroline, surprise et déroutée.

_ Sors de la chambre de ma fille ! Insista-t-il. Tu devais la protéger et tu les as laissés l'enlever. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

_ Nik, je... »

La fin de sa phrase se noya dans un gargouillit gutural quand Klaus l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. Caroline laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de peur. Heureusement pour elle, Elijah se précipita dans la pièce et tira Klaus en arrière, la libérant de sa poigne de fer.

« Lâche-la, Niklaus, dit-il tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait de la chambre d'enfant. Ce n'est pas la faute de Caroline et tu le sais très bien. Briser des nuques ne te ramènera pas Emma plus vite. »

Depuis que Klaus l'avait attaqué une demi-heure plus tôt, Elijah n'avait pas cessé de tendre l'oreille et d'épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes, craignant qu'il ne s'emporte à nouveau. Et il s'en félicitait. Que serait-il advenu de Caroline s'il ne s'était pas tenu prêt à intervenir ? Soudain, Klaus se laissa tomber à genoux et Elijah se pencha avec lui pour amortir sa chute.

« On va la retrouver, Nik, promit Elijah. Si les loups veulent l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, ils la garderont en bonne santé. Où qu'elle soit, je suis sûr qu'elle est bien traitée. »

Il fallut près de dix minutes à Klaus pour se ressaisir. Après quoi, les deux originels redescendirent au salon. Klaus n'eut pas un regard pour Caroline qui se trouvait assise dans l'un des fauteuils, le plus loin possible de lui.

Soudain, le téléphone de Klaus sonna et tout le monde sursauta. Il se précipita vers l'appareil mais le sherriff l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, lui rappela-t-elle. Restez calme et demandez une preuve que Emma va bien avant d'accepter quelque revendication que ce soit. Dites-leur que si la petite est blessée, ils n'auront rien et dite « Emma » plutôt que « ma fille ». »

Klaus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de décrocher tandis que le sherriff et son adjoint mettaient des casques audio sur leurs oreilles pour pouvoir écouter l'échange.

« Allô.

_ _Nous avons ta fille_, fit une voix artificiellement masquée au bout du fil. _Nous te la rendrons contre une rançon._

_ Vous n'aurez rien tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Emma, rétorqua courageusement Klaus. Elle n'a que quatre ans, c'est un bébé.

_ _L'enfant va bien_, assura la voix.

_ Je veux lui parler. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil qui sembla interminable à Klaus. Enfin, il l'entendit.

« _Papa ? Tu es où ? Tu vas venir me chercher ?_ »

La voix de sa petite princesse chargée de sanglots.

« Emma, chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ _Papa.._. entendit-il encore avant que la voix grave ne retentisse à nouveau dans le combiné.

__ Nous voulons trois litres de ton sang en échange de la vie de ta fille. Sans quoi, elle mourra._

_ Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de pourriture, s'emporta Klaus, si vous touchez un cheveux de ma petite Emma, vous êtes morts. Où que vous soyez, qui que vous soyez, je vous retrouverais et je vous ferais la peau.

_ _Ca suffit_, intervint froidement son interlocuteur. _Si tu veux revoir la gosse en vie, soit prêt à nous livrer trois litres de sang dans une heure. Nous rapellerons pour donner des instructions. _»

Puis la communication fut interrompue. »

Un silence écrasant amplit la pièce. L'adjoint du sherriff fut le premier à le briser :

« La conversation n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour avoir une localisation précise mais je peux vous dire qu'ils émettent depuis un point à l'Est de Mystic Falls. J'ai pu réduire la zone de recherche à une cinquantaine de kilomètres carrés autour de la sortie de la ville. »

Klaus balança un coup de pied dans un guéridon qui alla s'écraser dans un grand fracas contre le mur du salon.

Elijah, lui, semblait pensif. Il réfléchissait déjà à la requête des ravisseurs.

« Comment être sûr qu'ils ne tueront pas Emma dès qu'ils auront ce qu'il veule ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, admit le sherriff. En revanche, il est certain qu'il lui feront du mal s'ils n'obtiennent pas leur rançon. Leur rançon a été claire et précise. Si vous faites ce qu'ils disent, vous avez de grandes chances de récupérer Emma en bonne santé.

_ Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, décida donc Elijah. Trois litres de sang, c'est long à prélever.

_ Ca sera rapide si tu me tranche une artère, argua Klaus en commençant à remonter la manche de sa chemise.

_ Ca sera rapide mais incontrôlable, discuta Elijah. Ton sang va gicler partout et on n'arrivera pas à en récupérer une goutte. »

Elijah prit les choses en main et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Klaus se trouvait assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, torse nu, bras pendants, une bassine sous chacune de ses mains.

« Prêt ? Lui demanda Elijah. »

Klaus hocha la tête et serra les dents. Elijah s'empara du poignard qui était posé sur la table et ouvrit le bras de son frère de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Le sang se mit à dégouliner le long du bras de klaus avant de tomber dans la bassine tandis qu'Elijah procédait de même avec l'autre bras. La procédure semblait simple, à priori. Le problème, c'était que Klaus ne mettait jamais plus de trente secondes à guérir, forçant Elijah à renouveler constamment l'opération.

« C'est barbare, jugea Caroline qui était chargée de transverser le sang dans des bouteilles en verre.

_ C'est surtout très intelligent, rétorqua Elijah alors que son poignard traçait une nouvelle estafilade sur le bras tout juste guéri de son frère.

_ Je ne conprends pas, poursuivit Caroline.

_ C'est simple, expliqua Elijah. Quoi qu'ils veuillent faire avec le sang de Nik, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ait besoin de trois litres. Mais en exigeant une telle quantité de sang dans un laps de temps si court, ils s'assurent qu'on le prélève plus vite qu'il ne se renouvelle. C'est une façon d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent tout en affaiblissant Nik. »

Liz Forbes les rejoignit dans la cuisine :

« Mon adjoint essaye de décripter la voix de la personne qui a appelé, annonça-t-elle. Mais ça va prendre du temps. Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose qui vous a fait penser à quelqu'un en particulier, dans la façon de s'exprimer, le vocabulaire ?

_ J'ai tout de suite noté le tutoiement, souligna Elijah tandis que son poignard continuait son oeuvre sanglante. Il y a bien peu de gens en dehors de la famille et des amis proches qui osent te tutoyer, mon frère.

_ Personne n'ose me tutoyer, affirma Klaus. A part Marcel, mais il est m...aargh ! S'écria-t-il soudain, le bras secouer d'un spasme.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Elijah. J'ai du toucher un nerf.

_ Je n'arrive pas à songer à qui que ce soit d'autre qui me tutoie, reprit Klaus une fois la douleur atténuée. Du moins pas dans le présent.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama soudain Caroline. »

Dans sa surprise elle faillit renverser l'une des bouteilles de sang alors qu'elle était presque remplie. Elle savait qui avait appelé. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui, par le passé, avait eu le courage de dire « tu » à Klaus. Elle l'avait tant admiré, à l'époque, pour son audace. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu s'en prendre à Emma. Qu'il ait pu s'en prendre à elle.

« Sherriff ! S'écria l'adjoint en les rejoignant à son tour dans la cuisine avant que Caroline ait pu s'expliquer, l'ordinateur à la main. Je viens d'avoir le labo au téléphone. Ils ont trouvé une empreinte exploitable sur la bombonne de gaz.

_ La femme portait des gants, s'étonna toutefois Caroline.

_ La femme qui a utilisé la bombonne, peut-être, expliqua l'adjoint, mais pas la personne qui l'a fabriquée. Le fichier des cartes grises a donné un résultat. Vous n'allez pas apprécier, prévint-il avant de relever l'écran de l'ordinateur portable pour leur montrer la photo de la personne impliquée. »

Sur l'écran s'étalait le portrait de Tyler Lockwood

« Seigneur ! Soupira Liz Forbes. »

Il y avait des choses comme ça qui étaient particulièrement tragiques dans la vie d'un flic. Comme de voir un gamin qu'on a connu tout bébé devenir un criminel. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le fils de sa meilleure amie, celui qu'elle avait cru pendant un temps voir devenir son gendre, soit un kidnappeur d'enfant, ait fabriqué un gaz qui avait failli tuer Caroline.

Elijah, lui, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère et vit à l'expression de son visage que Tyler Lockwood venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

« Dépêchons-nous, se ressaisit Elijah en réajustant sa prise autour du poignard. Le temps file. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

Il leur fallu encore vingt minutes pour réunir le dernier litre de sang puis Elijah aida Klaus à marcher jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'allonger. Ils venaient de prélever plus de la moitié de son volume sanguin. Caroline lui tendit une poche de sang.

Soudain, Rebekah les rejoignit et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Elle s'était changée et portait un slim noir et un top moulant, cheveux attachés et chaussée de rangers.

« Te revoilà, toi ? L'interpela Elijah.

_ Où étais-tu passée ? Interroga Klaus.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais des grenades d'aconite, répondit-elle en montrant les nombreuses flasques qu'elle tenait dans les mains. On en a deux chacun ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement. Alors, prêts à aller délivrer ma nièce ? »

Rebekah avait à peine terminé sa distribution de grenades que le téléphone portable de Klaus sonna de nouveau. Il sursauta et, comme plus tôt, voulut se précipiter pour répondre mais cette fois, ce fut Elijah qui intervint.

« Doit-il lui dire que nous savons qui il est ?

_ Surtout pas, répondit le sherriff. Notre avantage repose sur le fait qu'il se croit anonyme alors que nous savons à qui nous avons affaire. Si vous signalez à Tyler qu'il est démasqué, il risquerait de paniquer. »

Elle ne poursuivit pas ses explications mais tous avaient compris le sous-entendu. Tyler pourrait se croire perdu et décider de se débarasser de la gosse. Caroline ne voulait pas croire que Tyler soit capable de tuer de sang froid une enfant de quatre ans, fusse-t-elle la fille de son pire ennemi ; mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'aurait attaquée chez elle et mise en danger de la sorte. Quoi d'autre ignorait-elle encore à son sujet ? A quel point s'était-elle trompée sur lui ? Jusqu'où sa vendetta contre Klaus pouvait-elle aller ?

« Allô, fit Klaus en décrochant.

_ _Les trois litres de sang sont prêts ?_

_ Oui.

_ _Rendez-vous au croisement de la troisième rue et d'Amsterdam dans une demi-heure. Viens seul._

_ Je veux parler à Emma, exigea-t-il.

_ _Non._

_ Prouvez-moi qu'elle est en vie ou le marché ne tient plus ! »

De nouveau ce silence interminable, des bruits de pas puis :

« _Dis à papa que tu vas bien_, entendit Klaus dans le combiné.

_ _Papa, j'ai peur ! _Cria Emma dans le téléphone._ Vient me chercher s'il te plait_, supplia la petite fille_. _»

Elle pleurait. Il l'entendait à sa voix. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer sa fille, Tyler avait déjà reprit le téléphone.

«_ La troisième et Amsterdam, dans une demi-heure_, répéta-t-il. _Si tu viens accompagné, je le saurais_, prévint-il. »

Puis la conversation fut coupée. Klaus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Seul, je récupérerai peut-être Emma mais je n'ai aucune chance d'arriver à tous leur faire la peau, admit-il sombrement. Pas avec seulement la moitié de mon volume sanguin dans mon organisme.

_ Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, intervint Elijah.

_ Ils tueront Emma si jamais tu te fais répérer ! Discuta Klaus. Tyler Lockwood est intelligent. Il a réussi à m'échapper pendant des années, il est passé maître dans l'art de disparaître et d'assurer ses arrières. Tu peux être sûr que la zone sera surveillée.

_ Pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur de la zone quand on a un sherriff qui peut nous fournir des micro, affirma Elijah avec l'air de celui qui a déjà tout calculé. »

TVD-TVD-TVD

La nuit commençait à tomber et Klaus espérait que la journée la plus interminable de sa vie était près de s'achever. Seul dans la ruelle avec le sac réfrigérant et les trois bouteilles de son sang, il attendait, jetant des coups d'oeil à sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Et si Tyler ne venait pas ? Et s'il venait sans la petite ? Et s'il avait décidé que sa vengeance valait plus que tout le reste ? Et si Emma était déjà morte ?

« _Détends-toi, Nik_, intervint la voix d'Elijah dans l'oreillette qu'il portait.

_ Redis moi ça encore une fois et je te colle une dague en rentrant, promit Klaus.

_ _Tout va bien se passer_, insista son aîné._ Rebekah, Caroline et moi sommes à moins d'une minute de ta position. Dès que tu auras Emma, on sera là pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne reparte en vie. _»

Après quelques minutes d'une attente interminable, une camionnette noire pénétra dans l'allée et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se tenait Klaus. Trois hommes et trois femmes cagoulés en descendirent et se postèrent de part et d'autres de l'allée, autour de celui qui semblait être leur leader : Tyler.

Emma, elle, n'était nulle part en vue.

« Tu as le sang ? Demanda Tyler.

_ Enlève ta cagoule, Tyler, et rends-moi ma fille, fit Klaus en donnant à sa voix plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait réellement, terrifié qu'il était de la retrouver blessée ou pire. »

Sa stratégie d'attaquer Tyler de front sembla marcher. Il tressaillit, déstabilisé, avant de dévoiler son visage et de faire un pas en avant, suivi de sa meute dont les masques étaient toujours en place.

« Donne-moi le sang, fit Tyler en tendant la main vers le sac que portait Klaus.

_ Ma fille d'abord, exigea ce dernier. »

La tension monta d'un cran.

« Non, refusa Tyler. Je veux voir le contenu du sac avant. »

Klaus posa le sac isotherme au sol et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire, dévoilant les fameuses bouteilles de sang.

« Très bien, fit Tyler. Tu veux ta fille ? Donne-moi le sang en premier.

_ Pas tant que je n'aurai pas Emma en vue, refusa Klaus tout net. »

Dans l'ombre, Elijah, Caroline et Rebekah étaient prêts à intervenir à l'instant même où la fillette aurait rejoint les bras de son père.

Klaus fut déconcerté de voir Tyler, non pas se diriger vers la camionnette où il supposait que se trouvait Emma, mais porter la main à sa poche. Il en sortit quelque chose que Klaus, d'où il se tenait, mit quelques secondes à identifier.

« Tu veux ta fille ? Reprit Tyler. Eh bien c'est tout ce que tu auras d'elle pour l'instant ! Et si tu ne me remets pas le sang maintenant, c'est tout ce que tu auras d'elle tout court. »

Dans la main de Tyler se trouvait une épaisse mèche des cheveux de sa fille... Dans la main de Klaus, les grenades d'aconites étaient déjà dégoupillées.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'entretien avait évolué en bagarre générale. Les deux loups les mieux battis avaient reçu les grenades de Klaus en plein visage et, en fin stratège qu'il était, il s'était précipité sur eux plutôt que sur Tyler pour leur briser le cou dans la foulée. Puis Tyler se jeta sur lui et les deux hybrides engagèrent un violent corps à corps. Les trois loups-garous restant - les trois femmes - se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la camionnette... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Elijah et Rebekah tandis que Caroline dégoupillait de nouvelles grenades d'aconite. Elle les lança mais l'une des louves parvint à éviter le poison. Pendant que ses deux amies s'effonraient sur le sol, la dernière louve et Rebekah engagèrent le combat.

La voie était libre et Elijah se précipita vers la camionnette. Il ne savait pas ce que Tyler avait montré à Klaus pour qu'il perde le contrôle de la sorte mais il craignait le pire. Les portières arrières étaient verrouillées. Un instant plus tard, elles retombaient à l'autre bout de la ruelle après qu'Elijah les eu arrachées de leurs gonds. Et Emma était là. Ligotée, baillonée, mais vivante. Elle semblait inconsciente mais Elijah entendait distinctement son petit coeur qui battait à toute vitesse. Il grimpa à l'arrière de la camionnette, enleva délicatement le scotch qui baillonait sa nièce et rompit ses liens aux poignets et aux chevilles. La pauvre était frigorifiée, vêtue seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Emma, tu m'entends, princesse ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

_ Parrain, le reconnut la fillette en passant ses petits bras glacés autour du cou de son oncle.

_ C'est fini, ma grande, la rassura-t-il en la frictionnant pour la réchauffer, on rentre à la maison.

_ Papa, réclama Emma. »

Elijah ne répondit pas. Comment expliquer à sa nièce que son père se livrait très probablement à un véritable massacre en ce moment-même ?

« Couvre tes yeux, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il à sa filleule. »

Trop fatiguée pour discuter, elle obtempéra et Elijah la sortit du van. Rebekah se tenait non loin de lui, le coeur de son adversaire à la main et Caroline dominait de toute sa hauteur les deux louves assomées d'aconite. Soudain, il entendit Klaus pousser un hurlement de douleur et se retourna. Tyler avait réussi à lui enfoncer un morceau de bois dans le ventre. Tyler se dégagea et, au lieu de poursuivre le combat, s'enfuit aussi vite que sa nature d'hybride le lui permettait. Elijah envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de poser Emma et de se lancer à sa poursuite mais il renonça. Dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus urgent et Tyler ne perdait rien pour attendre. Klaus était blessé, mais il se relevait, déjà à moitié guéri.

Pendant un instant, la scène sembla suspendue dans le temps. Plus personne ne se souciait des deux louves effondrées aux pieds de Caroline, ni de Rebekah couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, ni des autres corps qui jonchaient la ruelle, ni de Tyler qui s'était enfui. Klaus traversa en un éclair la distance qui le séparait d'Elijah et Emma retrouva les bras de son père. Klaus l'enveloppa de son étreinte, la serra contre lui, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste à jamais nichée ainsi dans le creux de ses bras, que plus rien, jamais, ne l'emmène loin de lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« Papa, souffla Emma en commençant à pleurer doucement.

_ Je suis là, ma chérie, fit-il en la berçant. Tout va bien, c'est terminé. »

Tout en lui parlant doucement, il lui caressait les cheveux... Il lui en manquait une grosse poignée à l'arrière du crâne. Ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il s'en fichait, elle était en vie. Et Tyler... songea-t-il, il avait réussi à lui échapper, encore. Il réalisait que le jour où il avait transformé Tyler en hybride, il s'était créé son pire ennemi, il était un Frankenstein qui avait créé son monstre. Il l'attraperait, se promit-il. Un jour prochain, Tyler payerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Mais Klaus se doutait bien que la traque serait longue et mouvementée avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau face à son ennemi. Klaus avait voulu un égal, il s'était créé un ennemi à sa hauteur. Caroline les rejoignit et les enlaça tous deux, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de la petite fille, et Klaus choisit d'oublier momentannément Tyler et le danger qu'il représentait : ce soir, sa fille était en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elijah les laissa à leurs retrouvailles et attrapa la première louve par les avant-bras. Il la força à se lever et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec. Elijah abhorrait tuer des femmes. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il saisit la seconde par les poignets et la força à se lever à son tour.

« Non, plaida-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je t'en prie, Elijah. »

Il se figea. Doucement, il lâcha les poignets de la femme et attrapa la cagoule du bout des doigts. Il remonta le tissu sur le visage de la louve, libérant au passage une cascade de cheveux bruns.

« Audrey, la reconnut-il.

_ Je t'en supplie, reprit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je ne savais pas qu'ils la traiteraient comme ça, je te le jure. Je croyais qu'ils allaient la laisser jouer dans l'appartement jusqu'à l'échange de la rançon. Celle que tu viens de tuer, elle s'appelait Chloé. C'était une gosse. Elle voulait juste sauver son petit-ami vampire d'une morsure de loup.

_ Tu t'es servie de moi contre ma propre famille.

_ Je regrette tellement, songlota-t-elle. S'il te plait, épargne-moi.

_ C'est par toi qu'ils ont su où et quand attaquer, réalisa Elijah. Je t'ai parlé de Caroline et d'Emma.

_ Je suis désolée, plaida-t-elle. Je ne croyais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, répéta-t-elle.

_ Je te crois, accepta-t-il alors qu'un terrible sentiment de trahison et de colère envers lui-même lui tordait le ventre. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Audrey s'était moquée de lui comme ça. Il lui avait fait confiance, il s'était confié à elle, il avait cru avoir fait une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie. Il avait cru oublier Katherine.

_ Alors, tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

_ Je ne pardonne jamais. »

Une seconde plus tard, il se détournait et s'éloignait, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie d'Audrey, son coeur à coté de sa poitrine.

TVD-TVD-TVD

Klaus sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit Caroline au salon et elle se leva à son approche.

« Elle dort ? S'enquit-elle. »

Klaus confirma d'un hochement de tête. A leur retour, il avait commencé par faire boire un grand verre d'eau à la petite. Puis il lui avait donné un bain bien chaud. Après quoi, il avait eu du mal à la convaincre de manger quelque chose, traumatisée et en état de choc qu'elle était. Elle avait fini par changer d'avis quand Caroline avait proposé de lui préparer des pâtes à la tomate. Klaus avait ensuite passé trois heures à rassurer sa fille et à essayer de l'endormir. Elle ne s'était calmée que quand son père avait promis de la laisser dormir avec lui toute la nuit et, quand elle avait enfin fermé les yeux, il avait attendu une heure entière d'être sûr qu'elle dormait profondément avant de se glisser discrètement hors de la chambre.

« Elle va sûrement dormir un moment, avec toutes les émotions qu'elle a eu aujourd'hui, prédit Caroline. »

Là encore, Klaus se contenta d'un assentiment muet.

« Bien, je... reprit Caroline. Je vais y aller, alors, fit-elle avec un geste en direction de la porte.

_ Caroline, trésor, je... Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Pour t'avoir agressée et pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais sous le coup de l'angoisse et je ne le pensais pas, confessa-t-il.

_ C'est déjà oublié, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Je sais que je peux être méchant parfois, poursuivit-il, mais quoi que je puisse dire dans ces moments là, tu fais partie de la famille, Caroline. Tu fais partie de la famille d'Emma et je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'être sa marraine si je n'avais pas une confiance aveugle en toi. Je n'ai jamais sérieusement pensé que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui était de ta faute. »

C'était comme ça avec Klaus, songea Caroline en le voyant face à elle soudain si honnête, avec sa garde baissée. Un instant, vous étiez en présence d'un masque d'impassibilité, d'un fin stratège, froid et calculateur, d'un véritable rock inébranlable ; l'instant d'après d'un homme qui avait ses sentiments écrits dans le regard, dans ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il fallait perdre pied pour se retrouver, pour le retrouver lui, le vrai lui. Soit Klaus ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions ; soit il vous les jetait au visage, soudain écorché, fragile, authentique.

« Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour Emma, acheva enfin Klaus.

_ Et pour toi, compléta Caroline. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Elle traversa la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes enjambées, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses boucles courtes, se pressa contre son torse tandis que ses bras se refermaient sur elle, qu'une de ses mains venait la cueillir au creux des reins pour la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui, que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux longs. Ils échangèrent un long baiser à l'image de toute l'angoisse qui les avait assaillis aujourd'hui et de toute la passion qui flottait entre eux depuis des années et qu'ils avaient tour à tour niée, repoussée, acceptée, oubliée, mise de coté, refusée, rejetée, recherchée, rêvée, masquée, démasquée, suspectée, cachée, abhorrée, adoréé...

Ils s'embrassaient, debouts au milieu du salon, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et peut-être que c'était le cas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui et qu'il n'imaginait pas élever sa fille sans elle ; puisqu'il l'avait aimée à l'instant où il était entré dans sa chambre, des années plus tôt, pour la soigner après que Tyler l'eut mordue à sa demande ; puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait repoussé, elle n'avait fait que tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui ; puisqu'Emma avait besoin d'eux deux, puisqu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime, confessa-t-elle enfin quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. »

Ils ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa main contre sa joue, son pouce qui caressait doucement sa peau, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Ils finirent enlacés sur le canapé, échangeant des caresses et des baisers pendant un long moment puis Caroline tomba endormie sur l'épaule de Klaus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour pouvoir juste rester là et fermer les yeux à son tour mais il avait fait une promesse à sa fille et tacha de se dégager sans réveiller Caroline. Il y était presque arrivé quand elle se réveilla malgré toute la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve.

« Je me suis endormie, constata Caroline d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux.

_ Je serais bien resté là avec toi, assura Klaus, mais j'ai promis à Emma de ne pas la laisser dormir seule cette nuit.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, assura Caroline en se levant et en s'étirant. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

_ Ne soit pas ridicule, discuta Klaus, tu peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Toute vampire que tu sois, se serait une erreur de prendre le volant maintenant.

_ Peut-être, admit-elle, mais ton canapé est une monstruosité, se plaignit-elle en se massant le dos. »

Klaus eut un sourire en coin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'était vrai que ce canapé devait bien avoir cinquante ans. Peu importe, Klaus n'avait jamais eu dans ses projets de faire dormir Caroline sur le canapé.

« Le lit est assez large pour trois, assura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

_ Je ne veux pas déranger.

_ Emma sera contente de te voir ici demain, assura-t-il et Caroline se rendit à cet argument de choc. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés, la petite Emma endormie entre eux, le jean de Caroline abandonné dans un coin alors qu'elle portait une chemise que Klaus lui avait prêtée pour la nuit. Klaus écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de sa fille puis croisa le regard de Caroline.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très exotique, comme première nuit ensemble, commença-t-il dans un murmure, soucieux de ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa fille, mais...

_ C'est parfait, assura Caroline. »

Elle prit la petite main d'Emma dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les trois profondément.


End file.
